


late summer and heat at night

by littlesaintmick



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Roman Reigns, Bottom Seth Rollins | Tyler Black, Daddy Kink, M/M, Name-Calling, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Top Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley, and a lil bit of fluff cause like stitch it's cute and fluffy, cause a xxx throwdown is only good if it's safe and responsible, only a teensy bit of it in the sense that roman calls dean that, safe sex, smut this is NOTHING but smut, this is a birthday gift for someone btw, top brock lesnar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:28:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26191945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlesaintmick/pseuds/littlesaintmick
Summary: a birthday gift for my dear and wonderful friend, based on my love of the idea of brock and roman being bougie ass hos together.
Relationships: Brock Lesnar/Seth Rollins | Tyler Black, Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Roman Reigns
Kudos: 36





	late summer and heat at night

Roman called out to Brock from the living room of the suite. 

“Are you ready yet?”

“Hold on a damn minute!”

Roman laughed under his breath and kept texting Paul. He was off with another client in another city and Roman and Brock were left to their own devices-that could mean either something great or something terrible, depending on the day. They didn’t have any real outlandish plans. Just going out to a club that was nearby, have a nice night out, maybe finding someone to bring back for some fun. They’d done it plenty of times before; Brock and Roman had become close friends since they’d met in Paul’s office six years ago. They traveled together and worked most fight nights together, and had fought each other a few times, and despite their differences, they’d found that they meshed really well. 

Brock finally came out of his room, looking very dashing in a tight black tshirt and just as tight dark jeans. Roman didn’t hesitate to give him an appreciative once-over; Brock and Roman had hooked up before and he still thought Brock was attractive (and that was reciprocated, he knew that very well). 

“Ready?”

“Yeah. Got the address?”

“Mhm. Paul says hey.”

Brock hummed and grabbed his jacket. They left down to the waiting car and Roman gave the driver the address, settling in next to Brock, who put an arm around his shoulders. Roman liked that they could be so physically close. So many people in their industry thought it was weird, but neither of them had ever been hesitant to be who they were. 

Plus, Brock was warm and smelled very nice. 

The club was fairly close by, though the traffic was heavy, and Brock and Roman were let into the club immediately. Of course they were. Roman and Brock looked around a bit, getting a feel for the atmosphere. They did get some attention-both of them were fairly famous and had had their faces in Times Square, so it was to be expected. Brock led Roman to the bar and they leaned against it, Brock waving down the bartender, who came over to them, and Roman could feel Brock’s instant attraction to the young man. 

He was tall, shorter than both Brock and Roman, with long brown hair tied back in a bun. He had a handsome and interesting face; his eyes were big and chocolate-brown, and his skin was a pretty peach-tan. He had just a little gap between his two front teeth and that was visible in the big smile on his face. He was also wearing a tight tank top and skinny jeans and clearly had a very fit body, and Brock pounced almost immediately. 

“Hey, what can I get you?”

“Some free time to spend with me, gorgeous.”

The bartender’s eyes widened in recognition and his mouth dropped open a little. Brock smirked, and Roman rolled his eyes. Brock had a certain charm about him and it was damn near infallible. The bartender smiled, his cheeks a little red, and he leaned his elbows on the bar.

“Busy night tonight, but I think I can make a little exception for a big, handsome man like yourself.”

Brock laughed. 

“What’s your name, sweetheart?”

“Seth, but you can keep calling me all those nice names.”

“I just might.”

Roman rolled his eyes again, but he enjoyed watching Brock work his magic.

“I could go for a jungle bird and two shots of Don Julio.”

Seth turned to Roman with a sheepish look.

“No problem. Sorry about that, got a little...distracted.”

He glanced at Brock as he finished the sentence and Roman laughed. 

“Hey, I get it. He’s surprisingly charming for a caveman.”

That got a loud laugh-almost a cackle out of Seth and he went about making Roman’s drinks and grabbing the beer that Brock ordered, making pleasant small talk with both of them the whole time. Once they had their drinks in hand, Seth and Brock turned their attention to each other once again. Roman did one of his shots and glanced around, noting an absolute stunner of a redheaded man watching them, amused, from the end of the bar, leaning against the wall. Roman did his second shot and grabbed his drink, content to leave Brock to his own devices with Seth. He made his way over to the end of the bar, sitting leaning with his back to the top of the bar. He sipped his drink and the redhead raised an eyebrow at him.

“Hey.”

“Hey.”

“Your friend there certainly works fast.”

Roman turned and saw Seth leaning in close to Brock, one of Brock’s big hands on his neck while he talked in his ear, something he said making Seth giggle. 

“Yeah. He sees something he wants and he goes and gets it.”

“Lucky for him, he’s Seth’s type. Possibly more than anyone who’s ever been in here.”

“Mmm. What’s your type?”

The security guard looked Roman up and down, smirking. 

“Tall. Tan. Dark hair, dark eyes, big tribal tats. That’s Samoan, right?”

“Yeah, it is. Just got my back done, too.”

“Can’t wait to see that.”

It was Roman’s turn to raise an eyebrow. 

“Sounds like you plan on seeing it soon.”

The man shrugged.   
“I see somethin’ I like and I go and get it.”

Roman licked his lips and smiled, holding his hand out.

“Roman Reigns.”

The man shook his hand.

“Dean Ambrose. Big fan.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. Caught your last fight live, that was pretty awesome.”

Roman blushed. He was proud of his work, and he sipped at his drink, moving a little closer.

“Thank you. Felt that shot to my ribs for a few weeks afterwards.”   
“Looks like you’re feelin’ better.”

“Bet there’s something you can do to make me feel even better.”

Dean grinned.

“So you and Brock out for tail tonight?”

That shocked a laugh out of Roman. 

“I-well. I can’t say no, but-I’m just here for a nice night out.”

Roman looked back at Brock and shook his head, still laughing.

“Brock, on the other hand…”

-

It was so easy to get Seth shirtless and laying down on the bar, tequila poured into his belly button for Brock to do a shot out of. He licked a trail up the center of Seth’s tight, toned abdomen, culminating in taking the slice of lime from Seth’s mouth and sucking on it. Seth was gorgeous, smiling up at him and sitting up so that Brock could stand between his legs. 

“My turn?”

Brock handed him the bottle. 

“Wherever you want it, sweetheart.”

Seth was biting his lip and got off of the bar, taking Brock’s shirt off, turning Brock and pushing him to stand with his back to the bar, and Brock leaned back at Seth’s urging. Seth handed him the bottle back and crouched in front of him, the crowd around them making some very loud whoops and hollers. Brock looked down at Seth from where he was eye-level with Brock’s stomach. 

“Pour it down the middle of your chest, baby.”

Brock threaded the fingers of one hand through Seth’s hair, and Seth pressed his bottom lip to Brock’s belly button, mouth open to catch the alcohol as Brock poured it down. It was mostly successful, the majority of the tequila finding its way to Seth’s mouth, his hands braced on Brock’s hips. The crowd around them and the other bartenders seemed to get a kick out of it. Seth tapped him on the hip and Brock stopped pouring, and Seth stood, licking up the excess from Brock’s chest as he did, sucking on his skin and pressing up against him. Brock held out a lime slice for him and Seth closed his eyes, sucking on it and moaning. 

“Sure ain’t afraid to make a spectacle of yourself, huh?”

Seth licked his lips and hooked his fingers through the belt loops on Brock’s jeans. 

“Why should I be? It’s more fun this way.”

“Mmm. Can’t wait to see what you’re like in private.”

Brock wrapped his arms around Seth’s waist, and Seth giggled, his palms flat on Brock’s chest.

“Excited to see what a beast like you can really do.”

-

Dean shook his head, smiling, and Roman adored the little dimples on his round cheeks and the way his curly hair moved. 

“They look like they’re havin’ fun.”

“I take it you’re not allowed to drink on the job like that?”

“Nope. Gotta keep watch.”

“Feel sorta bad for distracting you.”

Dean smiled at him and God, those dimples really were dangerous. 

“I don’t mind. You’re distractin’, but still lettin’ me do my job. Very thoughtful on your part.”

Roman huffed out a laugh and continued sipping at his drink. Dean watched him, his blue eyes soft and warm and that made Roman blush more. 

“What made you wanna start fightin’?”

Roman tilted his head. 

“Not sure. I was good at it, and-I met Paul, my agent, through one of my uncles, and I had been training for something more serious...the pieces just fell into place.”

Dean checked something on his phone and smiled. 

“Look at that. I’m officially on my break.”

He sat down at the bar next to Roman, pleasantly close, and Roman could get a better look at his eyes and the way he had a slight overbite. Roman turned his body entirely towards him, making sure to lean in a way that pushed his chest forward. 

“What got you into working security?”

Dean shrugged, and one of the bartenders handed him a bottle of water. 

“I’ve got a couple of different certifications in all sorts of shit, and when Seth got hired, they said they needed security, too, and I ended up here.”

“Are you two friends? You and Seth, I mean.”

Dean drank from his water and Roman licked his lips at the sight of Dean’s lips around the bottle. He pulled it away from his mouth and Roman swallowed, very clearly staring.

“Yeah, me and Seth have been friends since high school.”

“Wow, that’s-really cool, that you guys are still close and work together.”

Dean looked over at Seth and Roman did the same-Seth was now fully in Brock’s lap, his legs wrapped around Brock’s waist and the two of them making out very fervently. 

“If you can call that workin’.”

Roman laughed and it felt very good and very genuine, and Dean had a sort of almost awed look on his face.

“You’re...really, really beautiful.”

Dean said it so quietly that Roman almost missed it, but he ducked his head down, his cheeks hot and a smile on his face. 

“Thank you, Dean. I...when does your shift end?”

“Same time as Seth’s.”

Roman glanced up at Dean. 

“Good.”

-

Brock pulled away from Seth’s mouth, pulling his hips down harder, and Seth’s lips were covered in saliva and Brock wanted to wreck him in every way. 

“When can you get out of here?”

“Fuck-about ten minutes, you gonna take me home?”

“Damn straight, sweetheart.”

Seth grinned and cupped Brock’s face, kissing him again, bouncing a little in his lap. Brock groaned and grabbed at Seth’s firm ass, squeezing with both hands. 

“Fuck-ask your boss to leave early.”

Seth nodded, eyes hazy, and gracefully climbed back over the bar. Brock smirked and watched and looked over to Roman; he was sitting at the corner end of the bar, deep in conversation with a redheaded man in a security polo. That made Brock happy. Sometimes Roman didn’t let himself have nice things or relaxing things and he needed some release. And from the way Roman and the man were looking at each other, that was almost certainly going to happen. The redhead leaned in and said something in Roman’s ear that made Roman smile that big, beautiful sunshine sort of smile that he had, and Brock loved that look. Roman had leaned in and kissed the redhead very briefly and shyly by the time Seth came back, looping his arm through Brock’s. 

“Looks like your friend met Dean.”   
“Dean?”

“My roommate, best friend, he works security here.”

“Huh. Just our luck.”

“Wanna go tell them we’re leaving?”

Brock smiled down at Seth and nodded. They made their way through the crowd-it hadn’t gotten any thinner through the night, and Brock reached out, gently grabbing Roman’s shoulder.

“Hey. Gettin’ out of here.”

Roman looked at Dean and so did Brock. Dean had his hand on Roman’s thigh and he rubbed it up and down, and Seth giggled next to Brock.

“Guess I’m going with you guys, since it looks like you’re kidnappin’ my roommate.”

Seth ran one hand over Brock’s chest, pressing up against him. 

“Not kidnapping if I’m going willingly.”

Dean laughed and Roman stood, and both he and Brock left a large amount of money in the tip jars at the bar. It only seemed right. Brock got into the car last, and once all four of them were inside, he climbed right onto Brock’s lap, straddling his thighs and wrapping his arms around his neck. 

“Cannot wait to get you alone.”

Brock hummed and grabbed at Seth’s thighs, just under his ass, grinding his hips up until Seth gasped. 

“Really can’t wait to get you alone. Fuck-”

“What do you want me to do to you, sweetheart?”

“I need you to fuck me-show me what a big strong son of a bitch like you can do-”

Brock brought one hand up to Seth’s hair and gripped it, pulling him down for a kiss. Traffic was a little heavier now, and he wasn’t necessarily pissed off about that. It meant more time to play before they got to the main event and both of them were enjoying that. Brock moaned into Seth’s mouth and tried to get even closer to him, even with the barrier of clothing and the limited space in the car. 

-

Roman was ignoring what was going on in the seat behind him and Dean. Brock was doing whatever he wanted to do with Seth and while it would have been very fun to watch, Roman is sure of that, he was rather caught up with the feeling of Dean’s hand on his thigh and his sweet pink lips on his neck, occasionally whispering things in Roman’s ear. Roman was flushed and a little sweaty, warm all over and his legs spread for Dean to touch him. But Dean was holding back, just teasing at his thighs, never moving his hand further. 

The ride to the hotel was long and absolute torture. 

Roman pulled Dean by the hand to the building while Brock carried a laughing Seth over his shoulder-he liked to show off and Roman got a laugh out of it, too. He only set Seth down once they were at the door to their room, a massive penthouse suite that had two rooms, two bathrooms, a living room, and a kitchen. They’d splurged on this outing and Roman was thankful for it. While he had a clear goal of having sex with Dean, he didn’t necessarily want to rush into it like Brock and Seth were...very intent on doing. Roman was a little shocked that Brock hadn’t started fingering Seth in the hallway. He laughed as Brock picked Seth up again and carried him to his room, kicking the door shut behind him. Roman shook his head and turned to where Dean was standing against the door, his hands in his pockets, smiling softly at Roman. Roman bit his lip and held his hand out. 

“Do you wanna talk a little bit more?”

Dean took Roman’s hand and let himself be pulled into Roman’s arms. Roman couldn’t resist holding Dean around his tiny waist-it was just too tempting. Dean nodded and again let himself be led to Roman’s room, the two of them laying on the bed, Roman on his back and Dean on his side next to him, one hand flat on Roman’s stomach, gently rubbing up and down. 

“You really are the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen.”

“Charmer.”

Dean grinned. 

“Yup. Is it workin’?”

Roman laughed and bit his lip, looking at Dean. 

“Yup.”

Dean leaned up on one elbow, still stroking Roman’s tummy.

“What do you wanna do, baby?”

Roman hummed and scooted a little closer to Dean so he could inhale more of his scent. 

“Mmm...I definitely wanna have sex, but-do you know if you’re clean?”

“Clean as a whistle. I did have somethin’ earlier this month-was stupid with a guy one night-but I got it taken care of. What about you?”

Roman blushed. 

“I’m not sure, honestly. I haven’t been tested in a few weeks.”

“That’s cool, I have a condom and a dam.”

“You come to work with that?”

Dean shrugged, still smiling. 

“Preparation is a hobby of mine. Ask Seth, he still yells at me for storin’ water in the basement.”

That got a loud, shocked laugh out of Roman and he ended up burying his face in Dean’s chest, giggling uncontrollably. Dean was laughing too, from the way his chest was moving, and once his giggles subsided, Roman pulled back enough to look up at Dean. 

“Bit of a doomsday prepper?”

“Like I said: hobby.”

“That’s-adorable, for some reason.”

“It’s those charms.”

They paused at the sounds coming from the other room. Seth was almost screaming, loudly begging to get fucked harder, and Dean looked down at Roman.

“Wanna try and outdo that?”

Roman’s lips parted and he nodded.

“God-yes-I’m-I don’t know if it was clear, but-I like to bottom, is that okay?”

“More than okay, I’d be stupid to turn down a chance to fuck that fat ass-”

“That might be the most charming line yet.”

Dean laughed and kissed Roman again, pulling Roman’s hair out of the tie it was in. 

“Sorry-wanted to see this down all night, it’s so pretty-”

“Do whatever you want to me, Daddy-”

Dean raised an eyebrow at him.

“So that’s how it’s gonna be?”

Roman spread his legs wide, pushing his hips up. 

“Mhm. You said you wanted to outdo them, show me what you can do-”

-

Seth was on his knees by the time Brock closed the door, having wriggled his way out of Brock’s hold. He pulled Brock to him and unbuckled and unzipped his jeans, pulling Brock’s dick out and looking at it with hazy eyes. He looked up at Brock, licking his lips.

“Can I suck on it? Please?”

“So polite. Put your mouth to work, sweetheart.”

Seth grinned and wrapped his lips around the head, closing his eyes and focusing. His mouth was a little small and couldn’t fit all of Brock, but he tried. He forced his head forward and opened his jaw and Brock loved the sight of those adorable pink lips reddened and stretched tight around his cock. He traced them with his fingers, and Seth glanced up at him. He looked amazing, his hair mussed and his cheeks bright red. Seth was loud, too, moaning and whimpering and whining, his hands on Brock’s thighs, massaging the thick muscle as he sucked hard on his cock. 

“Fuck-pretty fuckin’ good at that, sweetheart-get it down deeper-”

He grabbed Seth’s hair and pushed him down, listening to him choke, and he didn’t miss how Seth reached one hand down between his own legs, shoving it down the front of his jeans. Brock grinned and lightly smacked him on the cheek.

“Gettin’ needy?”

Seth moaned out a ‘yes’ around his full mouth and Brock looked down to see him stroking himself in his jeans. 

“God-you’re awful nasty, huh?”

Seth finally pulled off, breathing in big breaths and nodding.

“Yeah-fuck-please-”

“Already can’t even talk, you get real fuckin’ stupid suckin’ dick, don’t you?”

“Yes! Please-I fucking love cock, please, fuck me stupid-”

Brock easily hauled Seth up and threw him-very literally threw him onto the bed, Seth immediately stripping his clothes off, clumsy and quick and he spread his legs, letting Brock see the little peek of metal at his ass. 

“You wear a fuckin’ plug to work? Jesus, how many guys rail your ass every day?”

Seth grinned, reaching down and pulling the plug out. 

“Not many, actually, but-I like getting to it when I get taken home by someone like-fuck, there’s no one like you, you big fucking beast, come over here and fuck me-”

Brock kneeled next to Seth on the bed and grabbed his hair with one hand and his throat with the other. 

“You don’t get to be the boss here, sweetheart. You’re here for me.”

Seth grinned and nodded and stuck his tongue out, and Brock thrusted his cock against his tongue, watching it slide along his lips. 

“Good boy, that’s a good boy-you nice and wet?”

“Y-yeah, I added-I put more lube in before we left.”

“Fuck-you wanted me to split you open in the fuckin’ car-”

“Wanted you to do it over the bar, ‘fore we even got out of there-”

Brock lightly slapped Seth again-he was purposefully being light with the touch because he didn’t want to push Seth when they’d only just met, but his eyes rolled back and Brock could see Seth’s cock twitch.

“Bet you woulda loved gettin’ fucked in public like that, everyone watchin’ you get pounded like a cheap hooker-”

“Fuck me like one-”

Something Brock already liked about Seth was that he was so easy to manhandle. Brock grabbed one of Seth’s ankles and pulled his leg up so he could shove two fingers into Seth’s already-wet hole. He really had soaked himself with lube, and Brock was impressed with Seth’s dedication to getting wrecked by a random man he’d met at work. It almost made him laugh, but he was focused on working his fingers in and out of Seth, making sure he was open enough-the plug was big, but Brock was bigger, and he wasn’t about to hurt Seth in a way Seth hadn’t asked for, only stopping to put a condom on. 

“Come on-I can take it-”

Well. He asked for it.   
Brock stood from the bed and picked Seth up, pushing him up against the wall, his legs wrapped tight around Brock’s waist. He reached under them and guided his cock to Seth’s hole-he could feel lube dripping out of him-and he thrusted up in one smooth movement. Seth cried out and started moving his own hips, fucking back on Brock, and Brock leaned in and bit at his neck and chest, leaving marks on his tan skin. 

“Fuck-fuck yes-fuck me harder-use me-”

“Already-fuck-doin’ that-fuck, still so goddamn tight-”

“Just cause your-oh! Oh! It’s so-big-oh-”

Brock wasn’t holding back now, his hips pumping into Seth, his hands on Seth’s waist, holding him in place. Seth was making noises non-stop, his head slamming back against the wall once or twice. Brock leaned in and kissed at his neck, licking up the drops of sweat on his skin before stopping at a sound through the wall. Seth panted and Brock softly shushed him, nodding at the wall. Seth quieted and listened; Roman was talking very loudly, and from what Brock could hear, Dean was eating him out and doing a damn good job of it. He huffed out a laugh and Seth grinned.

“Your friend-fuck-has a real mouth on him-”

Brock hummed and kissed Seth, licking into his mouth. 

“Kinda like you, sweetheart.”

Seth licked at Brock’s mouth and rolled his hips, moaning and working himself over on Brock’s dick. 

“Want you to come on my mouth, please-wanna be fucking covered in it-”

Brock growled and started to fuck Seth properly again, now chasing his own orgasm, and Seth whimpered, letting himself be used. He didn’t last much longer before he was shooting come onto his chest, looking down at himself, a little shocked. 

“Oh-fuck-you fucked that out of me-”

“Goddamn-right-fuck-right I did-”

He didn’t stop fucking Seth, driving his cock into that tight, wet heat, groaning at the way Seth purposefully tightened up around him in pulses, trying to get him to come and succeeding. He pulled out and carefully dropped Seth to the floor, stripping his condom off and stroking his cock. Seth opened his mouth and had to close his eyes suddenly when Brock finally came. Seth grinned and brought his hands up to catch any come that didn’t hit his face, making sure it was all on his skin. Brock had to stop and catch his breath, leaning one arm on the wall and looking down at Seth as he wiped his eyes before opening them. 

“You look pretty like that.”

Seth giggled and sucked one finger clean.

“Mind if I keep it on for a while?”

Brock laughed and stroked his fingers through Seth’s hair. 

“That’s disgustin’, sweetheart.”

Seth licked his lips, looking up at Brock.

“I know.”

-

Roman stripped his clothes off and got on his hands and knees on the bed, looking over his shoulder at Dean, who was just as naked, his absolutely gorgeous, perfect cock in his hand. 

“Get that dam out and put it to good use-”

“Want me to eat you out?”

“God-so bad, Dean, haven’t had someone’s tongue in me for so long-”

Dean went to his wallet and pulled out a small ziploc bag that had a few condoms and dams in it, and he pulled one out and opened it, getting on the bed behind Roman. He put the dental dam in place and spread Roman open, leaning in and kissing at his hole. Roman gasped, his fingers gripping the sheets. 

“Oh-fuck, that’s-never-oh-no one’s-”

Dean kept, essentially, making out with Roman’s hole, licking at it before pushing his tongue in-he couldn’t get it as deep as possible with the dam, but God, it was more than enough, and Roman rolled his hips to push back on Dean’s face. 

“Fuck-yes-eat that ass, Daddy-get me all wet for that dick-”

He gasped in a breath when Dean reached a hand up between his legs to press at his taint and fondle his balls, and he damn near wanted to cry. Dean was perfect at this, he knew exactly what Roman needed and didn’t hesitate to give it to him. He felt Dean’s tongue working and flicking up and down inside of him and his eyes rolled back in his head when Dean just barely nudged his prostate. 

“Oh-God-wanna be nice and wet for that big fuckin’ dick, want-please get me open for it, want you to fuck me good-”

Dean pulled away and Roman looked behind him to see Dean taking a few breaths and he grinned at Roman, wiping the back of his hand over his mouth. 

“Want my fingers now?”

“Want you to take me on the balcony and fuck me out there-”

Dean laughed and smacked Roman’s ass, hard, and Roman spread his legs farther. 

“Later.”

He also had a few packets of lube with him and opened one, spreading it on his fingers and pulling the dam off of Roman, changing his position so that he was behind Roman, both of them facing the mirror on the closet doors. Roman looked at himself: his hair a mess, his skin flushed and shiny with sweat, his cock hard and dark and straining up against his stomach. He looked good, and he knew Dean agreed, and then a slick finger was inside him and he leaned his head back onto Dean.

“Look at you, huh? Look at yourself, gettin’ all wet for me, gettin’ ready for me-that’s all for me, right?”

“Yes-just you, Daddy, I want you-”

“Gonna ruin you for other men, you hear me? Gonna fit your ass on my dick, no one else’ll make you feel this fuckin’ good-”

“Oh God, Dean-”

He had worked a second finger into Roman, his other arm wrapped around Roman’s shoulders and holding him close, making sure he was watching the mirror. Dean bit at Roman’s ear, then his neck and shoulders, he bit him hard enough to leave deep marks but not break the skin, and Roman loved it. He absolutely loved it, the rough treatment and the little shocks of pain, the way Dean’s fingers opened him up, just barely touching at his prostate-Dean was a hell of a tease. 

“Please-please, I need-I’m ready, Daddy, put that big dick where it belongs-”

Dean shoved him down and smacked his ass again, harder this time, and Roman sobbed. It felt so good to have someone treat him the way he needed, and the feeling of having something inside him while he got hit was perfect. 

“Again-again! Please!”

“You want that? Want me to beat this ass ‘fore I fuck it?”

“Yes, yes-Daddy beat that ass, fuck-”

Dean pulled his fingers out, putting one hand between Roman’s shoulder blades to keep him pressed down while he brought his other hand down on the swell of Roman’s ass, spanking him over and over, making Roman keep count while he did. The sting was so perfect, the knowledge that he’d feel this and the bites and everything else for at least a day afterwards, Roman had tears at his eyes from the overwhelming pleasure. Dean finally stopped at twenty-three strikes and Roman sat up, looking back at him. 

“I-can I ride you?”

Dean just smiled and laid on his back, gesturing for Roman to come to him. Roman did just that, straddling Dean’s hips, the two of them working together to guide Dean’s cock into him. There was still a stretch and a little burn-Dean had managed to put on a condom before spanking Roman, but the extra lube from the condom helped. He sunk down slowly, and Dean quietly said sweet encouragements, holding one of Roman’s hands tight. Roman gave himself a minute to adjust, sitting on Dean’s cock, feeling the weight and heat and fullness. He started rocking his hips up, and Dean followed, moving his hips at his own pace. 

“Oh-fuck-”

“G-you feel so fuckin’-amazing, baby, oh my God-”

Roman started to move faster, the two of them fucking each other, and Dean reached up with both hands to pinch and pull at Roman’s nipples. 

“Oh! Oh! N-Dean, wait-that’s-nnn-mmm fuck yes-”

“That feel good, baby? Are these pretty tits-fuck-sensitive-”

“Yes-yes-yes, Daddy, please-keep going-”

Dean groaned and scratched at the skin on Roman’s pecs and Roman really kicked it into high gear then, slamming his hips up and down, throwing his head back and crying out. 

“Fuck! You-you like that, Daddy? Like-you like it when I ride it? Fuck me-oh-fuck me good, Daddy, gonna bounce on this dick-”

Dean growled and grabbed Roman’s cock, gripping it just a little too hard and stroking him hard and fast, forcing him to come, Roman screaming and trying to push Dean’s hand away before he gave in and came, his cock twitching in Dean’s hand and shooting come all over Dean’s chest. Roman sobbed and whimpered, his body convulsing on Dean’s cock. He felt tears stream down his face and Dean shifted their position, so that Roman was on his back, Dean straddling one of his thighs and fucking him like that. Roman reached out and grabbed one of Dean’s hands, tugging on it.    
“W-wait-wait-let me-want you to-ohh-fuck-”

“What-what do you need, baby?”

Dean kept thrusting as he talked and Roman panted, looking up into those dark blue eyes. 

“Want you to-come in my mouth, please, wanna taste it-”

“Come here-”

Dean pulled out and he sat back on the bed, Roman laying on his stomach and watching as Dean pulled off his condom. Roman was almost-no, he was drooling at the sight of Dean; his pale skin was flushed and his cock looked like it was about to burst, and Dean grabbed a handful of Roman’s hair, pulling him forward. 

“Come on-come here, baby, you wanted it, get it-”

Roman wrapped his lips around Dean’s cock and sucked hard, immediately bobbing his head up and down, making sure to get Dean’s cock all the way down his throat, swallowing around the thick, hot flesh and moaning. He felt Dean tugging on his hair. 

“Oh-oh-that’s it-fuck-f-oh-oh!”   
Roman swallowed down every drop of come that Dean let out in his mouth, getting a mouthful of it and tasting it, his own cock twitching at the sensation. He pulled off after sucking Dean’s cock clean, flopping onto his back, his head on Dean’s thigh, and grinning, the two of them catching their breath. Dean wiped his palm over Roman’s forehead, smoothing his hair out of his face.

“Fuck.”   
“Yeah.”

-

Brock ran his hand over Seth’s thigh, holding him close. He had a blanket wrapped around Seth’s frame and was kissing his cheek, the two of them quietly talking. 

“-I never really played sports, wasn’t-really graceful, you know?”

“Was a wrestler and football player, myself.”

Seth grinned.    
“Never would have guessed.”

“Smartass.”

“What was it like growing up on a farm?”

Brock shrugged and held Seth tight, nuzzling his ear. 

“Lot of hard work, mostly. That did me good later in life. Don’t think I would have gotten to where I am if not for that.”

Seth hummed and cuddled closer to Brock. 

“I grew up not too far from farms. I always-I always thought it would be nice, having a big piece of land to live on, maybe have some animals.”

“It’s nice. Like it better than big cities like this.”

“Cities aren’t so bad.”

“If you like people.”   
Seth laughed and rubbed the tip of his nose against Brock’s. 

“I’ve heard you’re definitely not that.”

“Mmm. Never been a fan of ‘em.”

“Guess that makes me lucky.”

Brock smiled and softly kissed Seth on the lips. They had been talking for the past hour while coming down from having sex, and Seth was...wonderful. He was sharp as a knife and sweet, too, having grown up in a small-ish town in the midwest. They’d been talking about whatever came to mind, like their hometowns, and Seth had been nothing but genuine and honest in his answers and his questions. Brock didn’t meet a lot of people like Seth and he didn’t usually spend so much time with his pickups, but Seth...he was different. It was easy to talk to him. Brock wanted to tack to him. 

“Hey, we need to get up and walk around a little, alright? It’s good after goin’ as hard as we did.”

“Mmm. Okay. I should probably wash this off now.”

Seth still hadn’t wiped Brock’s come off and it had kept Brock at a constant state of arousal, knowing that Seth had wanted that on him. They walked to the bathroom and Seth washed his face, the two of them cleaned up and used the toilet before Seth threw on one of Brock’s tshirts. Brock held his hand and led him to the main room of the suite, grabbing water for both of them while something caught Seth’s eye.

“Is that yours?”

“What, the video game thing?”

Seth giggled. 

“It’s called a console, and yes.”

“Nah, that’s Roman’s. He likes to play games when we don’t have anything else to do.”

“Do you think he’d mind if I-”

Brock shook his head and sat on the couch, his back against one of the arms. 

“It’s fine. He’s cool about shit like that, as long as you don’t mess with his-saved shit, or whatever.”

Seth giggled again and got the console set up, Brock admiring his long, toned legs as he did. Seth came over and sat in Brock’s lap with the controller, starting a game.

“Never got into these myself.”

“Really? Wow, I’m very shocked.”

Brock pinched Seth on his ass and Seth yelped, pouting and rubbing the spot where Brock had got him. 

“That was mean.”

“Don’t be a smartass.”

Seth stuck his tongue out and focused on the game, Brock asking him questions about it as he played. It was even nice to talk to him about things like this, that Brock had never been interested in before. It was a whole half hour before the door to Roman’s room opened and he came out, fully nude, with Dean behind him. Dean had at least thrown on boxers and he grinned at the sight of Seth and Brock. 

“You two have a good time?”

“Did it sound like it?”

Dean and Roman sat on the loveseat near the couch, Roman’s legs across Dean’s thighs and Dean’s hands firmly on Roman’s thighs. 

“Sure did.”

“Playing Fifa?”

“Yeah, I saw you had eighteen and I haven’t played that in forever.”

Roman laughed, and Dean ran his hands up and down on his thighs. 

“Maybe you’ll be better at it than me. I still like Call of Duty better.”

“Me and a few friends play that pretty often-”

Dean sighed and leaned his head back. 

“Of course I’d bang a gamer.”

Roman shifted to be more on Dean’s lap and he gripped his chin, grinning at him. 

“What, you don’t play?”

“Nah. Not into-any kind of technology, honestly.”

“He’s not joking. He doesn’t even have a facebook page. I had to bribe him to get a twitter and instagram.”

Brock tossed a water bottle at Roman and nodded at Dean.

“Same. I barely use a phone.”

Roman rolled his eyes.

“Of course I’d end up banging a caveman.”

Dean took the bottle of water and drank from it before handing it to Roman. 

“Caveman gave it to you good though.”

“Can’t argue that.”

They cuddled and all four of them talked, with plenty of teasing from Roman and Seth about Dean and Brock’s lack of experience with technology, and soon Roman had his second controller and him and Seth were playing together. None of them had really anticipated how much they’d just enjoy each other’s company, but they were all having a great time. Even when Seth absolutely crushed Roman at the game. Roman got a good laugh out of it, and Brock squeezed Seth’s thigh.

“Not sure what just happened, but good for you, sweetheart.”

Dean pulled Roman close and kissed him, smiling and keeping him against his body.

“Want me to make you feel better?”

Roman bit his lip and nodded, and Dean kissed him again, much deeper, slipping his tongue into Roman’s mouth and slipping his hand between his thighs. Roman gasped into the kiss, letting one of his legs fall and giving Brock and Seth a direct look at what Dean was doing: he had three fingers buried in Roman, curling them upward and Seth made a quiet moan, looking down at Brock. He didn’t need to say anything before Brock had sat up, his arms around Seth’s waist and his lips against Seth’s. He felt something hit his back and he broke the kiss to turn around and grab it; Dean had thrown a condom his way. 

“Thanks.”

Dean waved, but was already focused once again on shoving his tongue down Roman’s throat. Roman was a mess, panting and rocking his hips as Dean stimulated his prostate without stopping. It was almost too much, it was quickly reaching the point of ‘too much’, and then Dean stopped kissing him and leaned down, taking Roman’s cock into his mouth.

“Oh! Dean-wait-oh-”

Roman whined and leaned his head back, able to see where Brock was already rolling the condom over his cock and Seth was needily pressed up against him, begging until Brock easily manhandled him onto his cock. 

“Mm-Brock-you feel so-it’s so good-”

He wrapped his arms around Brock’s broad, massive shoulders and held on, bouncing up and down on his lap, his mouth dropped open, and Brock pressed his face to Seth’s neck, sucking a dark mark into it. 

“Wait-Brock-wait, I want it-on my knees-”

Brock pulled out long enough for Seth to get on his hands and knees on the couch, and Brock understood why he wanted the different angle. From this position, they could both watch what Roman and Dean were doing, and Seth was watching them intently. Brock couldn’t blame him. He thrusted back into Seth, his hands on Seth’s hips, glancing over at the loveseat. Roman was whining and crying and pushing at Dean’s head, trying to get him to slow down or stop, but to no avail. Dean wasn’t stopping, his lips stretched around Roman’s cock-apparently Dean had found a moment to put a rubber on him, too, Brock hadn’t noticed as he’d been mostly enamored with the way Seth felt around him and now, the way Seth’s back arched, the tattoos on his spine enhancing the curve. 

“Dean-Dean-nonono-wait-”

Roman gripped Dean’s hair and cried out, and Brock knew that noise; Roman had just come in Dean’s mouth and Dean was still sucking, still rubbing his insides without mercy or pause, and he kept going for minutes after Roman had come. Roman sobbed and tapped on Dean’s shoulder over and over.

“Stop-stop-I can’t-I-oh-gg-”

That finally got Dean to stop and Brock grinned as he pulled off of Roman’s cock and pulled his fingers out. 

“God-goddamn, ain’t ever seen him tap out-”

Roman was twitching and crying a little and Dean held him on his lap, encouraging him to curl up. Seth pushed back on Brock and got his focus back on him, Dean and Roman watching as Brock leaned forward, wrapping one arm under Seth’s jaw and the other next to his skull, putting him in a light headlock and using the position and leverage to start fucking him harder. 

“Mmmn-fuck-yes, just-like-oh-like that-give it to me fucking hard-so-oh! Deep-mm-deeper-”

Brock growled and tightened his hold, enough so that Seth had to gasp for air for a moment, and Brock drove his hips into him a few more times before he filled the condom, feeling all of his muscles flex and he let go of Seth, letting him breathe. Brock sat back on the couch and watched Seth shakily turn to face him. He pulled Seth close and got Seth’s thighs over his shoulders before Seth could tell him to stop and he easily took Seth’s cock into his mouth, one of his hands holding both of Seth’s wrists behind his back. 

“Oh! Oh-oh my-Brock-y-oh fuck-”

He didn’t last long and soon Brock was swallowing a mouthful of come, quietly humming around Seth as he took it down. He carefully maneuvered Seth back onto his lap, nuzzling his cheek and inhaling. Roman watched and felt very tired and very happy, and Dean cupped his jaw, talking to him softly. 

“Come on-gonna take you to bed, baby, got you a little overstimulated there-”

Roman just nodded and let himself be taken to the bedroom, a part of him surprised that Dean could carry him all that way. He mumbled out a ‘good night’ to Brock and Seth before the door closed and he yawned, wiping his eyes when he was set down on the bed. Dean went into the bathroom for a few minutes and came out with a wet washcloth, gently wiping Roman’s entire body down before looking around. 

“Got a hairbrush?”

“Bathroom.”

Dean went and grabbed it and came back, sitting behind Roman and carefully brushing his hair, getting any knots that had formed out. It was…peaceful. Being with Dean had proved to be mostly peaceful so far, even with the mind-blowing sex. Roman let his eyes slip shut as Dean finished brushing his hair. 

“Dean?”

His voice was quieter than he thought it would be. 

“Yes?”

“I’m gonna be-we’re gonna be here in town for a while, if...if you have some free time.”

He felt Dean press a kiss to the back of his head and heard him inhale. 

“Got some time I could take off of work, if-if you mean it.”

Roman nodded.

“I meant it.”

Dean’s arms went around him and squeezed, and Roman nestled back against him, drifting off to sleep in his arms. 

-

Brock woke up the next morning with Seth curled up into a tight ball at his side, Seth’s head resting on Brock’s shoulder. He smiled and, for once, allowed himself to stay in bed for a while instead of getting up first thing in the morning. He didn’t want to wake Seth yet, not when he looked so sweet. Maybe Roman was right about all those times he told Brock to relax, and he leaned down to kiss Seth on the forehead before closing his eyes again.


End file.
